Hero
by SamLovesRory
Summary: Prompt Tanner : Rory enlists Brittany's help in making Sam a Halloween costume, since he can't afford one.


**Author's Note: **Written for Tanner based on the prompt: **Rory enlists Brittany's help in making Sam a Halloween costume, since he can't afford one. **It would mean the world to me if you would take the time to let me know what you think (I love compliments and also appreciate constructive criticism)! Thanks to SkewedReality for mentoring me. As with anything on this website, I do not own Glee nor the characters involved. This story does not necessarily reflect the sexuality/relationship of Rory Flanagan and Sam Evans (we can only dream) or the actors who portray them. Enjoy! :)

A slight chill had settled over Lima, Ohio. The town had woken to shimmery blanket of mist clinging lazily to chimneys and the tips of tree branches. Carved pumpkins squatted on many stoops, while the color scheme of the city became black and orange.

Bundled up in a heavy sweater and a hand-knitted scarf, Rory Flanagan hurried through the deserted Saturday morning streets. A problem was working itself out in his mind, and he was heading to the home of the only person he knew could help.

When he rang the doorbell, Brittany excitedly threw open the door. She wore a garish ensemble of a pink tank top, fuzzy bunny slippers and the shortest short-shorts that Rory had ever beheld. She giggled happily and grabbed him by the scarf, nearly choking the Irish boy as she tugged him inside.

"Hello, Brittany," Rory mumbled, rubbing at his crushed windpipe.

The blonde girl frowned at him. "Are you _sure_ you're a leprechaun?"

"Um…"

She poked him in the brilliantly red nose, frozen from the long walk. She winked at the puzzled brunet. "Hiding from Santa, huh little reindeer?"

"But—"

"Don't worry; your secret's safe with me."

Brittany started walking down the hall towards the kitchen and Rory followed quickly, pulling off his scarf and tucking it into a pocket.

"Cocoa?" She asked.

"Sure. Listen, Brittany, I really need your help."

"What's up?" The blonde said, bustling around the kitchen.

"You're dad's into fashion, right? Like he designs clothes, or whatever?"

Brittany rolled her eyes. "Duh. Haven't you seen the commercials? _Pierce is fierce_."

"I need some help…making clothes."

"But you don't need your Christmas uniform for another few weeks," Brittany said, handing him a steaming mug.

"Not for me," Rory admitted. "It's for Sam."

"There should be a law against clothing that boy," Brittany mumbled shyly into her mug.

Rory chuckled. "Yes…but in all seriousness, he needs a Halloween costume."

"Isn't he already wearing his Halloween costume?"

"What?" Rory asked.

Brittany looked around conspiratorially. "You didn't hear this from me, but he's actually Justin Bieber in disguise. You can tell from the hair."

"Will you please help me, Brittany?" Rory pleaded. "You know he doesn't have a lot of money. Everything he makes from work, he gives to Finn and Kurt's parents for letting him stay with them."

"Can't your mom make him something? She lives in the big shoe, right? And sends you and your brother out to magically make slippers overnight."

"Um, no," Rory said, trying not to burst out in laughter. "I mean, yes…but she's swamped, you know? Moving the big shoe from Ireland to the States took a lot out of her."

Brittany nodded pensively. "Rory, my leprechaun reindeer friend, I will help you."

"Thank you so much."

"Let me just throw on some boots and we'll head right out."

Rory was about to protest, but Brittany was already half out the door. She turned around and shouted, "Hurry up, it's freezing!"

oo00oo

"I think it's really sweet what you're doing for your boyfriend," sighed an exquisitely dressed man with a goatee.

The eight other sympathetic fashionistas in the room bobbed their heads in agreement.

Rory was still in awe. Within minutes of arriving at the clothing brand's office, Brittany had called an emergency meeting. She had sat the overwhelmed Irish boy in a leather chair at the head of a long table, as a tornado of activity spun around him. Soon, the table was surrounded by a team of chic designers, assistants and seamstresses; all buzzing with energy from multiple lattes and espressos.

"So what exactly do you want?" The man with goatee asked. "We're at your disposal."

"Um, he likes, uh—"

"Speak up, boy!" Bellowed an enormous woman easily pulling off a flowing, glittery dress.

Rory nodded and voiced his exact vision, something he knew Sam would adore…and, if he were to be honest with himself, something he knew Sam would look stunning in.

The team asked for Sam's sizing, so Rory fished a few pictures out of his wallet and passed them around. The men and women nodded and scribbled down a few notes before sweeping from the room.

"Don't worry," Brittany said. "They'll take care of everything."

oo00oo

"We're eating dinner! Can't you kids wait until at _least_ seven before—oh, sorry Rory." Burt smiled embarrassedly when he opened the door. "Thought you were trick-or-treating."

"No problem, sir. Uh, is Sam home?"

"Yeah," Burt said, "come on in. He's downstairs."

Carole Hummel-Hudson shouted from the other room. "Rory, dear, are you hungry? I made pot roast!"

"No thank you, ma'am. Just passing through."

The Irish boy nodded his thanks to Burt and then started down the stairs to the basement. He stopped for a moment in front of Sam's room, grinning, and then rapped on the door.

"Come in," came Sam's muffled voice.

Rory open the door and stepped inside, careful to hide the large bag behind his back. The blond boy was lying dejectedly on the bed.

"Hey!" Sam grinned, his whole face lighting up when he saw Rory. "How's my all-time favorite guy in the whole world?"

"I'm coming to pick up my date for the Halloween Dance," Rory said.

"Oh," Sam replied, his smiling falling slightly. "Sorry, Rors…I don't think I'm going to go to that."

"Why not?" Rory asked, pretending to be surprised.

"I don't have anything to wear. It didn't seem to make sense to buy a sixty dollar costume that I'm only going to wear once."

"That's a shame," Rory muttered. "Because I went to all this trouble."

"What do you—" Sam stopped as soon as Rory shrugged out of his coat.

The brunet was the poster boy of his homeland. He wore a pair of green skinny jeans, a 'Kiss Me I'm Irish' T-shirt under an open tartan vest, a pair of green Converse and the cheekiest of grins. "What do you think?"

"Holy _shit_, Rors," Sam exclaimed.

"With some help and a little bit of leprechaun magic," Rory said as he held out the bag, "I made sure that my beautiful American boyfriend would have something to wear, too."

Sam sat up and shook his head softly, eyes betraying his absolute love for the boy in front of him. He took the bag and opened it hurriedly, gaping when he pulled out the gorgeous costume.

"How did you—"

"My little secret," Rory whispered.

Sam laughed ecstatically as he yanked off his shirt and slipped out of his pants.

He was in awe of the super cool Captain American costume spread out on his bed. He eagerly wormed into the jumpsuit and Rory zipped him up in the back. Sam wriggled into a pair of brown boots and stood before his boyfriend with a nerdy grin.

"I'm Captain freaking American!" He exclaimed.

Rory nodded, admiring his boyfriend's figure. The skintight jumpsuit made of aged leather hugged Sam's body in a way that made Rory's knees go weak.

He figured he would have a little fun with Sam and he brought a hand up to his head, and pretended to faint. The blond dashed to his aid and caught the smaller boy in his arms flashing an all-American smile.

"How heroic," Rory scoffed.

Sam winked and carried his boyfriend from the room, nuzzling the brunet's neck with the tip of his nose. "_You're_ the hero…_my_ hero."


End file.
